Deliver Us From Evil
by TheLongLakePrincess
Summary: A college student and his friends must uncover the mysteries surrounding a young boy shrouded in shadows.
1. The Boy in the Painting

_Blood. Flesh. Chaos. Why is that all I remember. I remember it well, but only for a split second, before it dissipates into the air like a soft breeze. Such a cruel memory that shifts off, like it never even happen. Wait… did it happen? Why did it happen? When did it happen. Is any of this real? I don't know; but that's okay. _

_I guess I'll just have to stay with you._

_Chapter 1... The Boy in the Painting_

* * *

Nothing was worse that missing a class you love. Like a class that just draws you in, pulling you closer. The one class that makes you want to keep going to college because you know it's going to build up to something you love, and Riku missed it.

He sighed as the bell of the clock tower chimed in the distance. It was already a half hour passed the beginning of class. It was not worth it to go and face the wrath of Professor King. He was british, a man shipped to Japan from Britain, and he was a pain in the ass. As much as Prof King was his least favorite professor, his class made his day better. Japanese Cultural Art.

Much to the disappointment, but parental support of his parents, he tried out for an art major. It was his passion. Ever since he was young enough to hold a crayon in his tiny hands, he was a prodigy. Born to draw. Not only was he good at it, it helped him relax after the day. He spread all his emotions into his work. The colors represented his very mood, soul, who he really was.

Riku looked up to the trees, memorizing the views. Not only did he love attending the class, he loved the walk there. Cherry blossom trees lined the pavement. It was the peak of spring, and petals showered like rain, it was something out of a story book that little girls would read.

Another five minutes passed while Riku enjoyed the splendor of the trees. Class was beyond attending, so he sat down by the stone benches beside one of the trees. He took out some paper and pencil and started to draw. Every detail of the leaves, bark, the lines in the pavement, it all found itself on the paper. It was almost like a mirror, or a portal that you could step inside and be there.

Riku's eyes looked up from his work now and then so he could map out what exactly he was drawing. While he was working in the distant trees, he found himself drawing something he thought he didn't see. A shape of a body, by the trees. He looked up and he was drawing exactly what he saw, someone.

A thin body, soft brown hair that floated up into spikes before falling down to brush his shoulders. He couldn't see the colors of his eyes because they were shielded by a thin layer of skin, his eyelids. His lips were relaxed, and his hand was on the soft bark of one of the blossom trees.

Riku was in a trance. The boy wasn't necessarily the most attractive person he's seen, but that's not what made him so luring. It was his stance, his posture, the way he caressed the tree. His aura was attracting, almost seducing.

As Riku watched the boy, his fingers worked vigorously on every detail of his figure, copying them down on the paper. After he was finished, he stopped, his eyes never left the boy. He was still, completely still. He hadn't moved since Riku started to draw. He was like a flawless statue.

"Riku…" He thought he heard the boys lips move. Riku wanted to answer, but he couldn't. "Riku…" the lips moved so softly, teasing him. Riku tried to open his mouth, but it was like his lips were glued shut. "Riku… Riku… Riku."

_How do you know my name? _

"Riku… Riku…" Eyes slowly opened. They were a crystal blue, unending color brilliantly radiating from them.

"Riku... Riku…"

"Yo! Riku!" Riku snapped out of his state and spun around. A tall redhead grinned at him, piercing cat green eyes staring straight at him.

"Axel." he almost whispered.

"Dude, I've called you for, like, two whole minutes. What's wrong with you?"

Riku was still dazed, "I was… drawing that person over there."

Axel put pack over his shoulder and looked past him. He frowned, "What person? No one's there."

Riku quickly turned his head back to the trees. Axel was right, no one was there. It was all so still that it was like no one was ever there. "He was there a minute ago…" Riku whispered.

Axel raised an eyebrow, then sighed, shaking his head. "Man, you gotta take it inside sometimes. I think your allergies are getting to you in bad ways." he said with a snort.

Riku looked back at him, staring for a few seconds. Then he gave a quick laugh, "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go, I'm hungry. I missed my class anyway."

* * *

Axel took a bit out of the cafeteria's cheese pizza, wiping some of the sauce that landed on his chin. Riku had two fresh pieces on his own plate, but he hadn't touched them. He was at his picture. It was flawless, perfect, like a mirror image of the trees. But he was focussing on the boy in the far left of the picture. Was he really there, or was he imagining it?

"Dude!" Riku eyes grew wide as he went back into reality. Axel looked at him with a grimace. "What's your problem?" Before Riku could answer, he took the drawing away from him and scanned it. Riku started at Axel as he squinted his eyes to make out the body of the young boy, then he grinned. "Awww, does little Riku-kun have crush?"

Riku blushed, frowning. He grabbed the paper out of Axel's hand, putting in back in his bad, careful not to crinkle it. "No, asshole. It's just a drawing."

"Of an angelic boy in a field of blossom trees!" Axel said, wiggling his eyebrows. Riku smirked at him, turning his head away. Axel snorted, "Aw c'mon man, just teasing ya!" he punched Riku playfully on the side, then went back to his pizza.

Riku looked down at his backpack where he carefully placed his art work. "Say Axel," he started. "Was there really… never anyone there?"

Axel swallowed his food before answering, "Not that I saw. I doubt he couldn't just disappear like that, that place it kinda wide-spread." Riku shrugged. Axel looked at him after taking the last bite out of his pizza. "Man, you should really see someone… professional. Hallucinations might be the start of something."

Riku glared, "Shut up, Axel, I'm fine." he took the first bite out of his own food.

"Just… be careful, man. It's been three months since she died."

"I said shut up!" he said a little louder. The cafeteria silenced, craning necks looked towards Riku. They both paused, letting the lookers go back into their own conversations.

Axel sighed. "Dude…"

"You're just making fun of me cause I can't get over my own Grandma's death." Riku smirked, getting up. "I'm going back to the dorm.

"Dude, I'm sorry. That's not what I intended. Riku!" But Riku as already feet away. He marched out of the cafeteria, leaving Axel to tend to his dishes.

Their dorm building was only about a sixth mile away from the dining hall. As he reached his the Misako's tree, a large tree shielding the north side of the dorm, he felt a presence. He closed his eyes tight, almost feeling light-headed, and put his hand on the tree beside him to regain his balance. This happened a lot. As of three months ago, any anger or overwhelming emotion would leave him in a dizzy wreck. He shook his head, then opened his eyes. Just in time to see a boy walking past him. Skinny, short, and blond hair that waved up. Riku stiffened, his eyes. They followed his as the boy walked closer. They were a piercing blue. They looked familiar, a haunting familiarity. Those eyes, where the same one's he saw at the cherry tree path. He stared, but didn't say a word.

The boy kept watching him, before he flicked his sight forward, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar, and walked on.

* * *

Axel rubbed his eyes, looking down at Riku's plate. _Why did he have to become such a fucking drama queen**. **_Axel was Riku's best friend, he only wanted the best for him. But Riku's 'Nana' was the best thing in his life. Her death was very… unsettling to him.

Axel could understand to some extent. After the death of his own parents he felt a strange detachment of himself, but Riku's was severe. Axel closed his eyes and his head fell into his hands, giving his face a full massage. He looked up back to Riku's plate, and grabbed it. On his way out he threw it into the trash, then pushed the doors open.

He didn't want to go back to the dorm, Riku needed to let off some steam. Axel knew the hard way that he should never bother Riku when he's painting, and that's probably what he was doing. Axel swung his bag over his shoulders and walked the other direction to Suchio Park, where many people studied in the peace of nature's beauty.

It was a very quiet place. Riku enjoyed painting, but Axel loved quiet, even though it wasn't necessarily his character. He walked over to the nearest bench and sat down with a sigh, he back was snug next to him. Looking up, he watched the clouds smoothly float by. His hand snaked into his pocket for his iPod and put the buds into his ears. He smiled and closed his eyes as the soft sound of crackling fire assaulted his ears. One thing he loved more that quiet, was fire.

"I like your hair." a sound came through his ear buds. It startled him and he ripped them out, gasping. He looked up, and a boy was in front of him.

"E-excuse me?" Axel was still a little surprised. The voice almost sounded like it came directly through his headphones.

"Your hair…" the boy said with a smile. "I like it." Axel looked the boy over. He was short, skinny. His hair was blonde and waved to the side. His eyes were a piercing blue.

"T-thanks." Axel almost whispered. The boy smiled in response then skipped off in almost mocking innocence.

* * *

Riku painted the delicate trees with a soft pastel pink for the color of the blossoms. They contrasted nicely with the brown of the bark. He gave light strokes to the grey pavement below his mystery boys feet. Then he paused, dipping his brush in the most loud blue he had on his palette, then filled in the boys eyes. After he was done, he sat back in his chair to look. The boy's body was still uncolored, but it made his eyes seem even more brilliant.

He sighed, closing his eyes. In only a few short hours he has become obsessed. He wanted this boy, to hold him, to love him, but who was he? He opened his eyes again, staring at his love. He squinted, the boys eyes were drawn closed. His brows furrowed, but, he'd just painted them blue. He leaned forward to look, the boy was swaying, the picture was moving. The boy slowly turned, gracefully towards Riku, a smile almost came across his lips, but they were too relaxed. Riku stared at him in awe, his heart pounded.

The boys eyes opened. Riku was not greeted with blue, but with pale eyes. They were dead.

A cold sweat woke Riku up, his bed was drenched. The room was dark, he looked around. Axel's soft snoring could be heard from the bed in the corner. He froze, then went slack and sighed. Rubbing his eyes, he got up for and washed his face in the bathroom sink. In the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone staring at him. He spun around, no one was there. He grunted and left the room.

He passed by his painting. He can to a stop and stared at it, the boy was still as beautiful as ever. Eyes so blue, figure so enticing, he forgot all about his nightmares.

* * *

_Don't you remember, the promise you made? Now you have to keep it. Take me back to where I belong. You promised, don't leave me here alone. It's too dark in here, I can't breathe. Take me back inside your…_

_It has begun._

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. The next chapter, Dorm 345 , will be posted before a week. In future updates, I will be giving the dates for future chapter posts. Constructive criticism and friendly reviews are appreciated.

\- Ms. LLP


	2. Dorm 345

_Could it be you forgot about your promise? The one that we would alway be together? It's okay, I know that no matter what, even if you wanted to, it could never be broken. After all, we are closer that anyone could ever guess, right? _

_Chapter 2… Dorm 345_

* * *

Axel scratched his thigh as he walked toward the bathroom. Riku was in his bed sleeping like a rock. He looked in the mirror, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, then cracking his bad. He brushed his teeth in tiny circles, watching closely in the mirror to make sure he got every bit of leftover dinner. His eyes shifted to the side, to see Riku's painting through the open door.

He spit out the suds and wiped his mouth. He walked over to the painting, staring, then took a seat by it. It was very beautiful, Axel couldn't deny Riku was a good painter. As he looked at the boy and his piercing eyes, he couldn't' help but think of the boy who complimented his hair yesterday afternoon. They looked somewhat alike, besides hair.

"Mmmm, wait, don't go. What… what's your name?" Riku mumbled in his sleep. Axel frowned, Riku was really into this boy. He hoped that he could find him, maybe it would do Riku good. A distraction. Anything to get him off of his Nana's death.

* * *

Even Axel kept thinking about that blonde. No one has complimented on his hair. Most scorned it for being some type of 'look at me' attention getter. He was flattered, he really was. He wouldn't mind seeing that boy again.

As he walked to his Physics class, he whistled a song. Rolling his shoulders back and looking up at the brilliantly clear sky. Spring had sure brought wonderful weather this year, more that he could ask for. Axel grinned goofily and continued walking.

"Did you hear about that new club?" chatter was heard from a group of girls by the benches and a post board.

"Yeah, it sounds super weird, like only the freaks would go to it!" Axel's curiosity peaked. He paused to listen.

"I think its cool! I mean, c'mon girls, it's only chocolate. I mean, who doesn't love chocolate?"

"But really Juno, an entire club dedicated to chocolate? A little much don't you think?"

"Not to mention fattening!" they laughed and walked off. Axel liked chocolate, but not enough to join a club about it. He looked at the flyer attached to the board.

There was a chubby boy with short shaven hair, a stick thin nerd with glasses, a girl who looked like she was a high air head… then there was someone else. A blonde with blue eyes, stoic, and emotionless. It was him. Axel raised a brow as he looked down at the contacts. His name was… Roxas. Roxas Ino, and he wasn't from Japan. He did see a number though. Dorm number 345.

* * *

Riku brought his painting everywhere with him. It was the second day since his encounter and the boy has never left his sight. He skipped all his classes and became dedicated to finding this boy. He has shown the picture to everyone who he comes across, but none of them recognize him.

Riku was becoming frustrated. His love was somewhere in this college, this big college with thousands of students. But Riku would find him.

* * *

Riku took a bite out of his sandwich while going through the college directory. Thousands of faces stared at him as he flipped through the pages. He searched numerous clubs. Multiple about manga, karate, music… even chocolate.

No face matched the beauty of his boy. He chomped a another bite in his mouth, the mayonnaise melting into his taste buds. "Hey Riku, sup?" Riku looked up, Terra was looking down at him, on hand on the table.

"Hey…" he mumbled, mouth full.

Terra grimaced. He was a complete manners boy. He sat down across from Riku. "What's with you? You look down." Riku shrugged. Terra frowned, forgetting about Riku's grandmother. He sighed, thinking that was probably the reason. His eyebrows raised when he noticed the directory.

"What are you doing? Looking for a club?"

"No… looking for someone." Riku said quietly, turning the page.

"Oh." Terra nodded. "Well, um… good luck?" he said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. Riku sighed, and reached down to his backpack, pulling out the painting. He showed it to Terra, whose eyes widened. "Cool! Damn, Riku, you're so good!"

"Do you know him?" Riku asked quickly.

"Huh?" Terra looked up, startled by Riku's tone.

"The boy I painted, do you know him?"

Terra cleared his throat as his gaze settled back to the painting. He eyed the boy curiously, then squinted. "He looks kinda like…"

"Who?" Riku encouraged, getting excited.

"Naw, it's not him. Different hair." Terra said, leaning back. Riku sighed, putting the picture away, extremely disappointed. "What? You mad at this guy or something? Did he do something to you?" Terra asked, concerned.

Riku shook his head, "No, not at all, it's just…" Riku started telling his tale.

* * *

Axel cleared his throat before he knocked on the dorm. He straightened his white tee shirt and smoothed back his hair. What the hell was he doing? He might come out as a stalker and scare the poor blonde away. Axel was starting to reconsider, but it was too late, the door started to open.

The small blonde stared back at him, eyes half lidded and bored, frowning slightly. "Can I help you?" he said almost nasally.

Axel winced, "Are you… Roxas?" he already knew the answer, but he asked anyway. The blonde raised a brows. Axel took it as a yes. "Well… um… I just wanted to thank you. No one has complimented me on my hair like that. I just thought I should tell you that I'm flattered. You're really nice." Axel sounded like an idiot and he knew it. Inside, he was lying on his back, ashamed.

The blonde stared at him for a while. Axel was waiting for either the word 'stalker' or 'you're welcome'. He didn't get either. "I have know idea who you are or what you're talking about. Go away." He slammed the door in Axel's face.

Axel stared at the door for a while, gaping. His embarrassment turned to anger. _**So he compliments me yet takes pretends nothing happened. That's just rude. **_Axel wasn't as mad about the rejection that he did with the door slamming in his face. He knocked again, fervently and angrily.

"Hey! Hey, Roxas! You open this door now!" He almost screamed. Being a redhead, most would believe he has a temper, boy were they right.

The door opened again, Roxas' face had not' changed. "I thought I told you to 'go away'."

"Look, you dumbass." Roxas took the abuse with no reaction. "I know I acted stupid and all but I just wanted to say thank you. You could have at least said 'you're welcome' or something! I come all the way over to this side of the damn college to saw all the shit that I said and you just slam the door in my face like it meant nothing to you when you said it really did!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "And when did I say that?"

Axel gritted his teeth. "You know when, fag. At the park! You said 'I like your hair' all nice and sweet like when I was on the bench!"

This time, Roxas looked confused. "Seriously, what are you talking about? I haven't been at the park for at least a week now." he said lowly.

Axel relaxed his jaw, his eyes widened. "Y-yes you were. It was you… I know it." _Maybe Riku wasn't the only one going crazy. _

"Look, Hot Head. You're really freaking me out." Roxas said, a little startled.

Axel's memories flashed by him. "_I like your hair…" It was Roxas, I wouldn't forget that face. White teeth glimmering, beautiful soft looking hair, a nice slim body. It was him. "Your hair… I like it." Was it?_

Beautiful body, beautiful face. His eyes, so blue. Axel remembered his eyes. He stared into them in his head. So blue… so beautiful. He looked deep into them, then he saw it.

_Remember your promise?_

Axel couldn't breathe. "Hey! Hot Head, you okay? Woah! Hey, you can't faint here!"

_The one that we would always be together?_

Oh God.

_I like your hair… its fiery. _

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 2 of my story. Reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own all content of this story

October 6: Chapter 3... Morris Code


	3. Morris Code

_Hey, can you hear me. You're too loud. I can hear you in my head. Remember our promise? After all, I can't understand you when you're like this. But I know you'll remember, because you can't lie. Well, why don't you tell me a secret, then I'll let you in. _

_Chapter 3… Morris Code_

* * *

Vanitas looked at feet as he waited on the bench. He spread his toes inside his sneakers, waiting for his partner to come. He hated being social, so he hated group assignments. It made his stomach hurt, he got all sweaty, and he always became embarrassingly red.

He grunted as he kicked a pebble into the pavement, and it hit a brown shoe. He looked up to a well built man with spiky brown hair. His partner for the week, Terra Humiro. "Yeah," he said in a kind low voice.

"Hey." Vanitas said with an almost inaudible whisper. He looked back down to his shoes, this was awkward.

Terra cleared his throat. "Well, um, you wanna talk about the project."

Vanitas snorted, trying to play bratty, "Yeah, kinda the point, baka." Terra blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, ok. Um, library or lunch? It's almost 12:30." Terra cursed his slight shyness. Vani shrugged. "Okay, lunch?" he shrugged again, Terra took it as a yes.

* * *

"So the project is due next Friday, we should probably make a plan, like for getting work done." Terra was straight to the point, just how Vani wanted it. He wanted to make this as professional as possible, no communication not involving the project. His dream was broken.

"So, where do you come from?" Terra asked. Vani almost glared at him. "I mean…" Terra said quietly, "Since we'll be working together for a week, better maybe get to know each other. Make new friends?"

Vani sighed, then looked down, "West."

Terra raised his eyebrows. "Oh, west Japan."

"No…" Vani said plainly. "West… as in Russia." Terra's eyes widened.

"Russia? No way, that's awesome!" Vani cringed at the attention. "You look completely Japanese though.

"My father is Japanese." Vani was dying. "He met my mother in Russia, we lived their until I was 14."

Terra smiled. "Dude that is so cool!" Vani looked away, shrugging again.

* * *

Vani leaned on the pipe rising to the ceiling. He told Terra about his parents, but he failed to mention that they're no longer living. He could only afford the wreck dorms south of Main Hall. It was damp, but liveable. He wiggled his toes in his slippers, awaiting noises as he pressed his ear against the pipe.

He finally heard it. Taps and bumps, taps and bumps, and finally some slams. _You awake? It's late. _Vani smiled. Olette was his best friend living above him. They came from the same town in Russia. They loved to communicate through their secret codes, the same they used to do in Russia.

Vani lived in an apartment above a store with his parents, and Olette and her parents and sister lived in the apartment above his. Their rooms were connected by a long pipe, and they would stay awake all night sending each other secret notes, sometimes even telling stories through them.

Vani took his fist and answered. _Yep, just got home._

He awaited her answer. Thump, thump, thump. _How was the meeting?_

Vani sighed. Thump, thump, smash. _Embarrassing. Boring. Awkward._

Thump, smash, boom. _You've had worse. _

Vani frowned. Boom, smash, boom. _He acts all buddy buddy, yet he's kinda shy._

Boom, bump, thump. _You got a crush?_

Vani gritted his teeth. Boom, boom, shing. _No, bitch!_

Boom, smash… thump, thump. _Uh, huh. Sure. _

Thump Thump. Vani paused. Putting his head against the wall. _The nightmares are worse._

…. Thump, thump, boom. _Ignore it._

Thump, boom boom. _I can't. _

No answer.

Thump, crash. _It's hard, Olette. I feel paranoid._

… Thump, boom. _It'll be okay. Goodnight._

Vanitas laid back, and closed his eyes, listening to sirens in the distance.

* * *

Olette's black flip-flops smacked the hard ground, Vanitas gritted his teeth, "You really have to go?" he said flatly.

Olette frowned. "Of course Vani. This is a big deal for me. The Association of Pediatricians is a huge! I can't let go of this opportunity." Vani pouted, looking away. Olette sight, ruffling the side of Vani's hair. "Hey, c'mon, don't look so down, it's only around a week."

"Huh… only a week." Vani almost whispered. Olette gave a sympathetic-looking smile, taking her hand away from Vani.

"Vani, I know you're going through a hard time, but sometimes the best way to get through things is to conquer it yourself. You know I… my God." She sighed, looking ahead.

"Huh?" Vani answered, then looked at what she was staring at. His eyes widened. The park was a charred black wasteland, the perimeter surrounded by yellow caution tape. "What… what the hell happened?" Vani said louder.

They walked quickly towards the scene. Some spectators were watching. "Jesus, what a shame." A blonde boy said, leaning over to his brunette friend. "I wonder how it started."

"What started?" Olette asked the blonde, his name was Tidus, Vani recognized him.

"Oh, hey Lettie. Last night there was a fire, burned the park up." he said frowning, gesturing towards the park.

The girl next to him, Selphie, nodded fervently. "Yeah, that's what all the sirens last night were going on about! They're lucky they got her when they did! The whole Middle Grounds could've started aflame!" she exclaimed dramatically. Her eyes became teary, "Even the tree where we everyone writes their initials is burned to a crisp."

Olette put a hand on her chest, Vani just stared. Tidus crossed his arms, Strange though, I know the firefighters did their job, but look at the park! It seems that is was really _just _the park the burned. Look, nothing else was touched, but every part of the park is charred!"

"Tidus…" Selphie said with a drop of her head, "You look too much into things. The park started on fire, that's it."

"But who did it…" Vani whispered, Olette looked at him.

"Yah see! There's no reason that the park would spontaneously start on fire!" Tidus flailed his hands around for further exaggeration.

"Well, whatever happened, it's a shame." Olette said quietly. Tidus and Selphie nodded with her. Vani looked at Initial Tree, nothing but a tall stick of black. He turned back to the rest, but in the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something. Someone was smiling behind the tree. Blonde hair, impish innocent grin, and crystal blue eyes.

* * *

"You know a guy named Riku?" Terra asked Vani as he tapped his pencil tip on his chin. Vani sighed, more unnecessary conversation.

"No…" Vanis said, looking out the window. Olette would be leaving tonight, he would never survive this week with Terra, not without her counsel.

"Oh, okay. Well, he was looking for someone, showed me a picture. The guy looked a lot like you, but different hair." Terra said, looking out the window with Vani. Vani shivered, kinda creepy.

"Well, it's not me. Now about the project…" Terra made no other means of friend talk with Vani the rest of the meeting.

* * *

Vani yawned, Olette left over two hours ago. He already missed her. He would never survive. He plopped down in his desk chair, staring at his bulletin board, covered with pictures and memorabilia. A metal for first place skiing in his home towns Ski Run contest. A paper doll that his mother made him one year. And a picture of him and Olette outside the shop below their apartments. They were young, probably around eight or nine years old. They were both smiling, grabbing onto each other. Vani knew better. Their smiles looked bright, but if you looked at them long enough, they looked strained and sad. They were holding onto each other not out of love and friendship, but of fright. Vani smiled sadly. Behind them was a man around his 50s, and his face was burned out of the picture.

There was a knock that interrupted Vani in his trance of memories. He yawned again, looking over to the pipe. The pipe banged. He raised a brows. He walked over to his bed and started to bang. Thump, bang, thump. _Olette? I thought you left? Did you forget something?_

There was no answer. Vani frowned, he knew he heard banging. It came from the pipe. Bang thump bang. _Olette, you there? _

A long period of time passed before he heard an answer, but it wasn't what he expected.

Bang crash… thump. _Goodnight… Vanitas._

Vani felt dizzy, his eyes rolled back into their sockets. His head fell back gracefully onto the pillow as he lost consciousness.

By his desk, the pin holding up the picture of him and Olette slipped out, crashing to the floor. The picture flew by the vents that pushed it towards the bed. It fell on the swell of Vanitas calf, where it started melt.

* * *

_Welcome back! I thought it was you, I could hear you. Are you going to take me away now?_

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 3 of my story. Please tune in to Chapter 4.

October 10: Chapter 4... The Charred Tree


	4. The Charred Tree

_I'm lonely today. I'm bored, I need something to do. I like to play with different things. But don't look to hard, it's burn your eyes. C'mon. Won't you stay and play with me?_

_Chapter 4... The Charred Tree_

* * *

_Close your eyes. Don't wake up, it's too dangerous. _

_Hey…_

_Please?_

_Hey…_

_Won't you stay with me?_

"Hey! Hot Head! Jeez, wake up already!" Axel gasped and shot up. He was panting, light sweat skimmed his forehead. He looked over to Roxas, who looked startled by Axel abrupt awakening. He relaxed and sighed, rubbing his head. "Finally, I thought you were fucking dead or something.

Axel didn't say anything, he just put his hands on his pounding head. He groaned in pain. "Hey." Roxas looked a little concerned. "You, okay?"

Knocking pounded hard on the door. Roxas jumped, looking towards it. The knocking continued. Roxas sighed, "Jeez, how many strange door knocks am I gonna get in one day?"

He got up from his chair and walked over to the door. He opened it to reveal a panicked, mohawk guy. "Is Axel here?" he said quickly.

Roxas' eyes widened. "Who?"

"Axel!" the guy screamed.

Axel groaned, looking towards the door. "Demyx? Is that you?"

"Axel!" he cried excitedly. He pushed past Roxas he slammed against the wall with a loud 'hey'. "Axel, Axel thank God I found you!" Demyx body slammed Axel who grunted in pain.

"Jeez Demy! Easy, easy." Demyx got on his knees on the bed.

"Dude you're in trouble!" Demyx said quickly, with concern in his eyes.

"What? What the hell for…" Axel said, still dazed.

"Woah woah, excuse me, mohawk guy!" Roxas screamed. "Who gave you permission to just barge into my dorm!"

"Oh, Roxas this is Demyx. Demyx, Roxas." Axel introduced them while cradling his head with his other hand.

"Huh?" Demyx said looking at Roxas, they he gave a sheepish grin. "Oh, hey. I'm Demyx."

"Nice to meet you. Now get the fuck out of my dorm!" Roxas almost screamed.

"No!" Demyx screamed back. "Axel can't go out in the open! It's too dangerous!"

Axel raised a brow. "Why? Demyx what happened."

Demyx pouted, "The park started on fire. They put it out but the entire park is ruined!" He whined.

Roxas sighed exasperated, "Oh, what a shame. Isn't that just too bad." Roxas said sarcastically. "Now tell me why that means Hot Head has to stay here."

Demyx fisted his hands childishly. "Because Headmistress Farron is blaming Axel for starting it!"

Axel frowned. "What?" he asked, shocked. "Why? Why me?"

Demyx gave Axel a look with a sloppy grin. "Um, you kinda started to lab, library, and cafeteria on fire during the last three years. Don't even get me started on high school, Axe."

Axel smirked, throwing the blankets off him as he sat indian style on Roxas' bed. "Yeah yeah, but that was by accident. The park thing sounds like it was intended. Plus I would never play with fire there! The Initial Tree is there and if I burned that down I'd be, like, executed or something!"

"Well, then prepare to be executed, cause you're the prime suspect!" Demyx cried, flailing his arms around Axel. "No! Axy I don't want you to die!" he said sobbing dramatically. Roxas looked at him with bored disbelief while Axel looked embarrassed.

"C'mon Demyx pull yourself together! I'm not gonna die this is just a misunderstanding! I'll talk to the Headmistress and tell her I was at Roxas' dorm, so I couldn't have been at the park." Roxas' face paled. Axel nodded with a kind grin. Demyx sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah! Roxas can vouch for you!"

"Woah woah woah woah! Hold on a second!" Roxas said, hands on hips. "Don't think for a second I'm gonna vouch for you!"

Demyx looked to Roxas in disbelief. "B-but you have to! He was here! You know it!"

Roxas huffed, "Look. The dorm rules here are I can't have anybody beside dorm building mates in my dorm. No one, it can count as immediate disciplinary actions on my back. Headmistress Farron is also the dean here and I can't take the chance of being put on probation for a month."

Demyx sniffled, "B-but! Axel!" He cried hard and Axel rubbing his temples. Roxas pouted at Demyx's melt down.

"Okay…" more crying. "Okay…!" Demyx sobs started to become hysterical. "I said, Okay!" he screamed. Demyx paused, whipping his nose. "I'll tell Dean Farron that he was here. But! You owe me a favor cause I'm gonna get in trouble."

Demyx nodded vigorously, a cheesy grin on him. Axel smiled at Roxas, "Thanks, that means a lot."

Roxas huffed again. "I don't know why I'm doing this, you kinda are messed up, maybe you really did it." Axel frowned. "But I could use some favors anyway." Roxas said with a grin.

* * *

"Mr. Furama this is the last straw!" Lightning Farron said, slamming her hands on her desk. "You nearly destroy the main science lab, the library, the dining hall, but I put my foot down at our park. Including our treasured Initial Tree!" he screamed.

Axel flinched. "Headmistress Farron, really, didn't do it this time! It wasn't me." he damned himself for the squeak in his voice. He always got scared when Headmistress Farron got this angry. And he's never seen her _this _angry before.

"Oh! And I suppose you have _proof _that it wasn't you?" she growled. Axel nodded. Roxas came up from beside Axel, and Lightning relaxed her shoulders.

"M-mother Eclair." he whimpered. Axel felt bad for him. "He wasn't the one who started the fire.

Lightning sighed, "And why is that, Roxas."

"B-because, he was with me… in my dorm." Roxas looked up at her. Lightning's eyes widened in anger. "N-not like that Mother Eclaire! Really! He fainted and I took him in."

Her eyes didn't soften until seconds later, she sighed and rubbed her temples. "Mr. Furama, do you confirm this." Axel nodded. She turned again to Roxas. "Roxas, you do know that it is against the rules to let non dorm mates into your dorm."

"Yes, Mother Eclaire."

"And you understand the consequences?"

"Yes, Mother Eclaire."

Lightning paused, before putting her hands off the table and back behind her professionally. "We will discuss this later, as for now, I need to find the real culprit. This was no mistake, evidence shows that it wasn't. Now if you'll excuse me… you're dismissed." Axel and Roxas sighed as they bowed respectfully and walked out the door.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Axel said, putting his hands behind his back. Roxas was beside him, fuming. He grumbled to himself. "Huh?" Axel asked, leaning in. Roxas turned his head toward him, and his foot landed hard on Axel's. "Yowch!" Axel said, hopping on what foot. "What the hell?"

"You! You, bastard! Mother Eclaire is going to kill me! She isn't convinced that you fainted and came into my room!" he said, blushing hard.

Axel scratched his neck, the pain in his foot subsiding. "Well…" he didn't really know what to say. Roxas just growled and walked away.

He continued talking while he walked. "Just because you thought you saw me you had to go and fucking stalk me! Jeez I don't even know you and you got me in a lot of trouble!"

Axel caught up, "But it was you, wasn't it?" he asked.

Roxas stopped and sighed. "Really, Axel. It wasn't me. I have no idea what you're talking about." he said, then started to walk. Axel frowned, maybe he was going crazy.

"But, then you gotta help me find out who it was!" he yelled.

"No I fucking don't!" Roxas said. "It's your problem, not mine."

Axel pouted, "Well, you could be a little nicer."

"Just leave me the fuck alone." Roxas said, frustrated as he speed up his pace.

* * *

Axel respected Roxas' wish. He really did. It was just… he could not follow him. Really, it wasn't even his fault. He would see Roxas everywhere. In the cafeteria, he was there. In the Main Hall hallways, he was there, even in the elevator, he was there!

Finally, Axel stopped by a coffee shop on campus and got in line. And who would you guess was in front of him, Roxas. Roxas started to shake, but Axel didn't think he noticed him. Unfortunately, he did. Roxas turned to Axel and slammed his foot down on Axel's. Axel cried out.

Roxas glared at him heard. "Stop being such a fucking stalker!" he cried and ran out of the shop. Axel frowned, he wasn't even doing it on purpose.

Roxas wasn't his only problem, the day after the incident, he got huge abuse. Mostly social abuse, everyone gave him the evil eye. Of course, everyone thought he started the park on fire, destroying the Initial Tree.

He sighed, he didn't have much to do. Demyx was visiting his parents, and Riku was busy in their dorm going through directory books like a madman.

Axel strolled down to the park to see the damage. He winced when he arrived. The fire had complete charred everything, the Initial Tree was already breaking apart, ash falling below it The initials written there were unrecognizable. He looked over to the bench where he sat. It was standing, but as black as the night sky.

He remembered back to that day. _I like your hair… _He was dumbfounded. Maybe Roxas had amnesia? Although, this kid sounded much more kind than Roxas could ever be.

He walked away when people started to glare at him. He went back to when he arrived at Roxas' dorm. He said he hadn't been to the park for a week. Then he fainted. Why did he faint? Was it just emotion? Confusion. Then he remembered the last thing he thought of. _I like your hair… its fiery. _The boy, his beautiful blue eyes. He looked so deep into them and saw it. Two corpses burning, bones charring.

_Mommy… Daddy…_

Axel's eyes watered. _Was it a memory I saw in his eyes, my own memories? _His own parents, burning slowly into nothing but bones and ash. Deep in the boys blue eyes, he saw death. But something else still lurked. He clutched his head in pain.

_C'mon. Won't you stay and play with me?_

* * *

Disclaimer: not all content belongs to me

October 13: Chapter 4... The Blood Runs Blue


	5. Author

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry I haven't updated when I said I would have. Unfortunately you're going to have to give chapter 5 and 6 another week. For private reasons, I have not been able to update. Once again sorry and I ask for grace. Please be patient! :)

Much thanks,

Paigey


	6. Author 2

Sorry! I will update soon. :)


End file.
